In cereal grains (for example wheat), gluten is the functional component of protein and determines many dough and grain processing characteristics. While gluten content and protein content are predictably correlated, protein quality is not directly predictable on the basis of protein content. Protein quality (as a function of protein content) may vary dramatically based on genetic variations in wheat varieties, wheat growing conditions, variety blending, heat and insect damage, and enzymatic additions. In the grain processing art, “protein quality” is said to vary from weak to strong gluten. The characteristics of protein quality conceptually define flour quality and relate to the performance and value of wheat meals and flours.
Currently various sedimentation tests are used to measure and characterize protein quality. The two most common sedimentation tests are the Zeleny test (ICC Standard no. 116, 118; ISO 5529) (cf. Brabender Sedimat) and the SDS test (sodium doceylsulfate) (AACC International Approved Method 56-61A). (See also, Sedimentation, p. 35 in Wheat and Flour Testing Methods: A Guide to Understanding Wheat and Flour Quality: Version 2).
These existing protein characterization tests are accurate, but they are slow and require a number of hand manipulations and some ancillary equipment. They may also require milled white flour as opposed to ground whole meal or more varied types of grain. The tests are also relatively limited in the types of information they can provide, and the tests do not facilitate automated data storage and communication. The need exists for an apparatus that measures (at least) protein quality in real time. The apparatus described herein addresses this need and can also record and communicate measured data in real time and in an electronic format.